


Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella 2015
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Secret Garden, Kit asks Ella about what she meant by ‘lizards, pumpkins and things’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

She was perfect, a floating angel in pale pink and blue hues, sent to test him for a pure heart. Kit prayed and prayed he was worthy of her, of the complete and utter goddess before him, and knew as a smile of recognition broke her beautiful face that he would dedicate his whole life to worshipping her, lavishing her with all the love and attention possible. Ella looked gorgeous, framed by the fading autumn light as the sun sunk behind her, looking about the hidden garden in a reminiscent, long lost friend sort of way, and her slight blush as she sensed his eyes on her reaffirmed his thoughts on the matter. Warmth and kindness radiated off of her, bathed in the glow of her goodness wherever she went, and despite the life changing day she looked just as curious as she had before. 

There was a word for it, a word for the aura she gave off, but it was one Kit could not identify. That word had been stamped out of him, trodden into the mud along with his illusions of altruism and the necessity of kindnesses. Only now, with Ella, was he beginning to reassemble the shattered shards of glass that were once his ideals and his dreams for a better world. With her everything was possible, after all. 

Brushing her hand over the old stone and collected vines alike, Ella pretended not to notice his gaze, instead focusing on her surroundings. Everything was so new, so new and immeasurably different, and she was embracing it all with open arms as swiftly as she could, but there were certain things that were too unfamiliar to understand in a day. One of them was the fact that he, without a shadow of a doubt, returned her love for him, and felt just as strongly about her. Being loved was a forgotten feeling. 

"Ella," He began, drawing her pretended attention away from the walls. "The last time we were here you left in quite a hurry." The young women moved to look down to her feet, but, after realising she could not see her feet in the new and slightly ill fitting dress, she settled on a daisy a few inches ahead of hem of her skirts in the grass. 

"It won't happen again." She promised, giving him a weak smile of reassurance. 

"I am relieved to hear it." Kit confessed, amusement evident in his tone as he released a chuckle. "The world would not be quite the same without you." He was more surprised than her at his sudden sentimentality, his voice lowering to barely audible as he made sense of the statement passing his lips. Ella, however, was not taken aback by his remarks, instead provided another heart lifting smile. "What I intend to ask, however, is on a point of curiosity rather than a required answer." 

"There are very few questions one could pose to me that I would refuse to answer." Was her gentle, encouraging reply. She couldn't even remember her parents, despite their goodness and kindness, ever asking her if she was comfortable with being asked a question, and that so much was for her to decide was a welcome change from her life of the past year. Then again, when her parents were alive there was nothing to avoid discussing.

"Then, if you are so obliging, would you care to explain what you meant, exactly, by.." Kit looked up to the sky, as if there he would find the words written above, before continuing. "Lizards and pumpkins and things?" He frowned in confusion, curiosity and a recognition of the presence of the extraordinary. Ella let out a nervous laugh, facing him full on for the first time since entering the garden, as if assessing whether or not he was worthy of guarding such a secret. The answer to that question, however, was always going to be ‘yes’. It wasn't as though she had not expected an inquiry as to how a ragged servant girl, or alternatively an unfortunate merchants daughter, came by shoes made of glass, a carriage of gold and a ball gown bluer than her loves' eyes, after all. If she had been in his position, that would have been her first question. 

"You don't have to believe me." Ella told him from the start, knowing that her experience would be considered unbelievable - she had hardly been convinced of it! "But, I need you to know that I would never lie to you." She sustained eye contact through this time, her eyes conveying all the emotion and sincerity that her words failed to. "Do you believe in magic, Mister Kit?" His heart fluttered and the pet name that had evolved from his little deceit, and at the mention of that mystical five letter word, the pieces of the puzzle began to fit together. Magic was the word, the only justifiable word, that could be used to describe Ella. 

She told her tale, from the outrageous shredding of her dress to the severe comments of her stepfamily and the hurried concealment of her slipper in the hearth, and Kit (going against everything his father, his tutors, his friends had taught him) did not doubt a single syllable. Perhaps it was simply because she was a pretty girl that he was to marry, that he was too in love to think straight, or that everything fitted in with the known facts too well to question her version of events. Or, perhaps it was because she returned to him something he had lost, rekindled a spark in him that was hope and dreams and fantasy. 

"I do." He murmured at the end of her recount, watching as she bowed her head in a habitual manner. "I do believe in magic." And there were tears in Ella's eyes as he said so.


End file.
